leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-5877442-20140628123222/@comment-3974211-20140629233327
*Basic item (365g). *Economy item (limited to one). *+5% attack speed * Your basic attacks against monsters deal 15 bonus magic damage and restore 5 health. * You gain 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. ; *Removed. ; *Recipe: ' + *+25% attack speed * Your basic attacks deal 15 bonus magic damage and restore 5 health. The bonus magic damage is doubled against monsters. * You gain 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. ; *+40% attack speed, +10% cooldown reduction and +50 ability power *Recipe: + * Your basic attacks deal 15 bonus magic damage and restore 5 health. The bonus magic damage is tripled against monsters. * You gain 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. ;Dragon's Claw *Recipe: + *+40% attack speed, +10% life steal and +30 attack damage * Your basic attacks deal 15 (+Feral stacks) bonus magic damage. The bonus magic damage is tripled against monsters and will apply life steal. Kills, assists and large monsters slain grant Feral stacks. * You gain 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. ; Hunter's Spikeshield *Basic item (365g). *Economy item (limited to one). *5 damage reduction against monsters * When neutral monsters attack you they bleed for take 5% of their maximum health (max. 125) as magic damage over 3 seconds. This cannot deal lethal damage. Additionally, you regenerate 20 health and 15 mana over 5 seconds. * If you have not damaged a neutral monster in the last 15 seconds, you will begin generating conversation stacks every 0.75 seconds (up to 60). Killing a large monster will consume all current conversation stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ; Quill Coat *Recipe: ' Hunter's Spikeshield' + *+20 armor * YWhen neutral monsters attack you they bleed for take 5% of their maximum health (max. 150) as magic damage over 3 seconds. This cannot deal lethal damage. Additionally, you regenerate 40 health and 30 mana over 5 seconds. * If you have not damaged a neutral monster in the last 15 seconds, you will begin generating conversation stacks every 0.75 seconds (up to 60). Killing a large monster will consume all current conversation stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ; Krug's Stonemail *Recipe: ' Quill Coat' + *+20 armor, +200 health and +10% cooldown reduction * Increases your bonus health by 25%. * When neutral monsters attack you they bleed for take 5% of their maximum health (max. 200) as magic damage over 3 seconds. This cannot deal lethal damage. Additionally, you regenerate 60 health and 45 mana over 5 seconds. * If you have not damaged a neutral monster in the last 15 seconds, you will begin generating conversation stacks every 0.75 seconds (up to 60). Killing a large monster will consume all current conversation stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. ;Alternately *Quill Cloak doesn't build from Cloth Armor. *Krug's Stonemail now builds from Kindlegem and Cloth Armor; or from Glacial Shroud. *New "Gromp's Slickhide", which builds from Spikeshield + Spectre's Cowl. ;Hunter's Pendant *Basic item (365g). *Economy item (limited to one). * Against monsters, you deal 10% increased damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. * Undecided gold generation passive. ;Spirit Catcher *Recipe: Hunter's Pendant * Against monsters, you deal 20% increased damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. * Undecided gold generation passive. ; Brambleback's Flare *Recipe: Spirit Catcher + *+50 attack damage, 10% cooldown reduction and 10 armor penetration * Your physical damage deals 15 as true damage over 3 seconds. * Against monsters, you deal 20% increased damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. * Undecided gold generation passive. ; Sentinel's Gaze *Recipe: Spirit Catcher + *+80 ability power and 10% movement speed * Whenever you score a kill, assist or slay a large monster, your cooldowns are reduced by 4 seconds. * Against monsters, you deal 30% increased damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. * Undecided gold generation passive. I want Warden to promote creating pressure - maybe he it generate stacks when you damage an enemy champion, or something. Or maybe the same as conservation except it's charged by movement instead of time. Or maybe a Statikk Shiv like effects and have it do both - movement and damage against champions.